Maybe It Was, Maybe It Wasn't
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: *Takes place right after Sectumsempra scene* Draco is taken to the hospital wing, where Hermione visits him later. She kisses him, leaving him to wonder whether it was a dream or not. *One-Shot*


**Disclaimer: If i owned the characters Dramione would've been canon. C'mon people, nobody owns anything on this site.**

* * *

Harry dashed out of the bathroom, horrified at what he'd just done.  
_  
How could I have been stupid enough to use an unknown spell on a fellow student? What if it'd killed him? Maybe it did... _He was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, not glancing up to see who it was before running off again. But they grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Harry, whats wrong? You seem upset." Came Hermione's voice.

He shook her off and continued on, looking at his feet. Suddenly a deep voice shouted through the corridors.

"Out of the way! Everybody move!"

Professor Snape rounded the corner, taking long, quick strides down the hallway. He was carrying a boy in his arms, and students were craning their necks to see who it was, Hermione and the ginger next to her doing the same. As the teacher passed, she glimpsed the boy's face, her stomach dropping as she did so. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hope he's fatally injured..." Ron muttered, as his eyes followed Snapes shrinking form. The next instant he felt a smack on the back of his head.

"Ronald Weasley! That's a vile thing to say, even if you are enemies." She then retreated, leaving the redhead rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione and Ron were trying to cheer Harry some.

"He'll make a full recovery, all he'll suffer is a few scars." The brunette said.

"Don't worry mate, you were protecting yourself, he deserved it."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. When he showed no signs of guilt, she continued. "I can't believe you... Anyways, I was going to go visit Madam Pomfrey, see if she knew what exactly the spell did. I'll see you in a bit." Giving Ron a glare and Harry a sympathetic look, she stepped out of the tower.

* * *

Hermione walked into the hospital, where there were a couple of students lying in the beds. She found the healer administering a potion to an unconscious girl.

"Madam Pomfrey? When you've got a moment, could I have a word?" She asked. The elderly woman straightened and turned to her.

"Absolutely. What is it you need?"

"I was wondering...about Draco Malfoy. What did the curse actually do?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed a little. "It was lucky Professor Snape was there to perform the counter curse, otherwise i fear the worst may have happened. Sectumsempra is a little-known curse that, when performed, creates somewhat of an invisible sword. It mirrors the persons wandstrokes, and whoever hurt young Malfoy had a particular knack for hitting vitals. He was stabbed twice in the chest and once in the abdomen, injuring his lungs and stomach. We didn't get to him quick enough to avoid scarring, but other than that he'll be fine." She nodded towards a bed a ways down the corridor.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. The healer had gone back to attending her patients, so the brunette strode over to the boy. He was sleeping, steadily breathing in and out. She smiled a tiny smile. If Harry or Ron knew she had feelings for Draco Malfoy, who knew what sort of hell would break loose.

_Or if he knew..._ She thought. This caused her smile to fade. The only things he'd ever feel for her were disgust and hatred, that she was sure of, but at that moment she didn't care. She strolled to the side of his bed, and, after glancing quickly around, leaned forward and kissed him.  
For a moment there was nothing, but then she suddenly felt his lips respond to hers. Pulling away quickly, she studied his face. He appeared to be still asleep, so she told herself she'd just imagined it. She then cantered out of the medical wing and back up to her common room, relaying what Madam Pomfrey had said and nothing else.

* * *

The next day, Draco woke up in the infirmary, Snape standing by his bed.

"How are you feeling?" The greasy-haired man asked. The blond boy glared up at him.

"Fine. Can I leave?"

"If Madam Pomfrey authorizes it, you may. Meanwhile, explain why you were muttering Miss Granger's name in your sleep."

The blond's head snapped up. "W-What?" He stuttered, trying to keep the tinge out of his cheeks.

"You heard me."

"I was just dreaming...We were arguing and-"

"No. If that were the case you'd be calling her a mudblood or Granger, not her first name."

There was no hiding the blush that raced up Draco's face, and he mumbled something incoherent. The professor ignored it however, and soon had the boy dismissed from the hospital wing, as he continued to stare at his feet.

* * *

All throughout the day, Draco kept glancing at Hermione. He hoped that she'd give some indication that it hadn't been a dream, kissing her, but as the day wore on he grew less and less hopeful. He'd been half asleep when it'd happened, though it'd felt so real. But then, he reasoned, why would she do something like that? He'd bullied her and teased her all her life, there was no way she felt anything remotely similar to affection for him. With this bitter though, he resigned that it was a dream.

Snape continued to watch both of them. He saw Hermione continually shooting fleeting looks at Draco, and the latter doing the same to the former, but neither were noticing. He sighed as he realized the reason. The Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess, each secretly in love with the other. It brought back painful memories. He let it slip from his mind as he left the great hall, seeing the two students eyes lock at last, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** **So here's my first Dramione. I just love this ship so much. Please please PLEASE review! I really need your feedback!**


End file.
